They do everything together
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley Ray Stewart and Lilly Anne Truscott are 19 years old, best friends and they are known for doing almost everything together.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

 **They do everything together**

 **Miley Ray Stewart and Lilly Anne Truscott are 19 years old, best friends and they are known for doing almost everything together.**

Right now they are in the dorm room they share at college.

"Lils, you're the best friend I've ever had and I'm glad that we get to go to college side by side." says Miley.

"Yeah. This is great. I only get one shot at going to college with my awesome cool BFF." says Lilly.

"Do ya wanna watch a movie and eat something?" says Miley.

"Sure, sounds great." says Lilly.

"Alright, stay here while I go get the food. Ya can pick a movie, girl." says Miley.

"Okay. See you soon." says Lilly.

Miley put on a t-shirt, grab her purse and leave the room.

"Hmmm, let's see what movie I'm gonna go for..." mumbles Lilly with a childish smile as she search through her DVD-collection.

Lilly soon finds a movie titled 'Little pink P - episode 20'.

It's one of Lilly's favorite movies, a lesbian porn movie that Lilly has seen hundreds of times.

She put the disc into the DVD-player, change into jammies, grab her laptop and sit down on her bed, checking Facebook while waiting for Miley.

"Oh, an update from Oliver." says Lilly.

15 minutes later, Miley return with sushi and beer.

"I decided to get us sushi, Lils." says Miley.

"Nice! Sushi is awesome." says Lilly with an adorable smile.

"Yeah, what movie are we watchin'...?" says Miley.

"Surprise!" says Lilly as she grab the remote and press 'play'.

The movie starts.

"Lesbo-porn? Nice. It's been a while since I watched this kinda stuff. Good choice." says Miley.

"Me knew you'd love it, Miley." says Lilly with a sexy smile.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a sexual babe." says Miley.

"You truly are." says Lilly as she blush a bit.

"Thank ya, Lilly. You're pretty erotic too." says Miley.

"Thanks, Miley. Let's eat." says Lilly.

Miley and Lilly cuddle up on their beds and starts to eat while watching the lesbian porn movie.

On the TV, a scene with 2 blonde girls with big boobs lick each other in the 69 position begin.

"This is a good scene. I like it." says Miley.

"Oh, ever done that, Miley...?" says Lilly.

"Never, but I'd love to try." says Miley.

"Awesome! Me too." says Lilly.

"Maybe you and I could try that sometime." says Miley.

"Yeah, we could." says Lilly.

"Sweet." says Miley.

Miley eat a piece of sushi and then takes a sip of her beer.

"I'm kinda jealous of those girls. They have big sexy boobs and mine are so damn small." says Lilly.

"No fear, girl. Your boobs aren't small. They are very cute." says Miley.

"Thanks, Miley." says Lilly with a childish smile.

"I could never ask for a better BFF than you." says Miley.

"Awww! You say such sweet things about me." says Lilly.

"Yeah 'cause it's true." says Miley. "I really think ya are an awesome friend."

"I feel the same about you." says Lilly.

"Thank ya, Lilly." says Miley.

Lilly takes a huge bite of sushi and then drink some beer.

"Sushi, beer and lesbian porn. Could a chick ask for more?" says Lilly.

"Probably not, girl." says Miley with a cute friendly laugh.

"Oh yeah!" says a happy Lilly.

"Yeah, Lils." says a happy Miley.

35 minutes later.

"I need to poop." says Lilly.

"Me too." says Miley.

"Let's go to the bathroom then." says Lilly.

Miley and Lilly goes to the nearest bathroom which fortunately has 2 toilets.

Miley use one and Lilly the other.

They are very close friends so they don't feel awkward about taking a poop together.

"Nice to unload..." mumbles Lilly.

"Yeah...to get rid of all the junk in the trunk." says Miley.

5 minutes later, Miley and Lilly are back in their room and continues to eat and drink while watching the lesbian porn movie.

"Lils, have ya ever done that...?" says Miley.

On the TV is a scene with a girl who fuck both her pussy and ass at the same time with a double-end dildo.

"No 'cause my dildo is just a normal one, not all twin-action like hers." says Lilly. "Would love to try though."

"So do I, it looks very sexy." says Miley. "I'm sure it would lead to quite the orgasm."

"Yeah, girl. Me think so too." says Lilly.

"Lilly Truscott, you're an amazing buddy and it's so dang fun to spend time with you." says Miley with a sweet friendly smile.

 **The End.**


End file.
